The Art of Sight
by oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo
Summary: Harry was an Orphan at the age of one year old, and again at the age of three. He's blind and alone. The Grangers take him and and raise him as their own son. What happens when Severus Snape trys to comfort him? AU, SLASH
1. Introduction

A small boy rested in his bed, covered up by his favorite fleece blanket. "He's so young." a woman remarked. He shook her head, how could anyone do this to him. She had brought her daughter, who was just two months younger than the boy, to her new job for a visit. She hadn't expected her little Hermione to meet this on her first trip there.

"What's his name, Mummy?" Hermione asked in a sweet, soft voice. She tried to climb up on his bed, but it was too high, and she kept falling off.

"His name is Harry, Harry Potter."

From that moment on Hermione Granger took to the boy like a puppy takes to it's owner. She followed him everywhere, and spent every spare second she had with him. They were only three, but they were the best of friends.

Hermione was smart for her age, she understood what it meant to be blind. She didn't understand how Harry had become blind, but that didn't matter. She helped him with everything he ever needed. Her mother was proud of the small girl, she was so pleased that he had a little apprentice to help with her favorite patient.

"Mummy, does Harry have a family?" Hermione asked on the night of Harry's fourth birthday, as they walked down the hall with a large present for him.

"Of course he does, but... they can't be with him anymore." her mother answered gently, telling Hermione the details at such a young age could harm the girl.

"Why?" she stopped walking and looked up at her mother with large, round brown eyes. Her eyes were a lot like Harry's, besides for two major differences. One, being that his were a brilliant shade of green, and the other... her mother wouldn't explain that one to her until she felt Hermione was old enough.

"Because they are in Haven, sweetie. Now, go and wake him. I'll be in in a second." once Hermione skipped off into the room, Amelia Granger collided into a wall and let her head sulk back. She took a deep breath and sighed it out. She could handle this, she'd been handling it for months. She'd grown to love the boy like her own son... but gosh, was it hard sometimes. She held in her tears and plastered on a smile.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Hermione squealed and leaped onto his bed, she was just tall enough now. Harry smiled and reached out for Hermione's arm, which he pet lovingly.

He heard Amelia step in and looked in the direction of the sound. "Mummy?" he asked. Mummy?... He'd been calling her that for some time. He and Hermione had grown close like siblings. But it wasn't right, she couldn't replace his family. She'd have to tell him the truth some day.

"Happy birthday, Harry." he smiled at her and she handed him his gift, which he opened in a hurry. It was a black jaguar with friendly, prominent features which he could feel and recognize. "Thank you..." he whispered, it was barely audible.

Tears filled Amelia's eyes. Bringing joy to such a small child with such a small gift was so easy to do, yet it made her whole life worth the struggles and pains. She hugged him tightly and said. "I'll go get your cake!" and ran off so that the children wouldn't see her cry.

When she came back to led Harry over to a small round table, and helped him blow his candles out. "Did you make a wish?" she asked.

"You betcha!" he smiled.

"What was it?!" Hermione asked, cheerfully.

"Well, he can't tell you that, or it won't come true." her mother scolded.

"Oh, and I want it to come true." Harry said, his eyes showing the hope and desire that flowed in his little heart...

-o-0-

Seven years and three months later, Hermione ran around trying to find Harry's lost sock. "Where could you have dropped it?" she asked, huffing a bit.

"I don't know!" Harry said, his voice had changed so much over the years. It was so much deeper now, although not too deep, he was only eleven.

"I've found it!" Hermione yelled from across the room and dashed over. Harry put it on in a hurry and slipped his shoes on.

"I can't wait to go to my new home!" Harry squealed and jumped up. He almost lost his balance, but someone caught him. "Hermione... Hermione!!!???" he began to panic. The person holding him up was too strong to be Hermione. The rough hands on his skin where nothing like the bushy-haired girls, and he could smell a scent that was strong in something Harry did not recognize.

"Harry!" Hermione dashed over and helped him stand up. "Who are you?" she asked cautiously, backing away from him and pulling Harry with her.

"My name is Doctor Severus Snape." he extended his hand to her, but when she didn't take it, he coolly dropped it to his side and continued to explain. "When I heard a bunch of screaming, I came to see what all of the fuss was about."

"I've never seen you before." she interrogated.

"I don't work here, I'm just visiting a friend."

"What kind of doctor are you?" It was Harry who asked this.

"A...different kind. I must be off. Good day." he said uncomfortably, Hermione cold tell he didn't like children much. He swiftly walked out, his long autumn cloak billowing behind him.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione turned to him worriedly.

"I'm fine, just lost my balance is all. Let's go!" he grabbed his stuffed animal, the black jaguar, and his favorite blanket while Hermione grabbed the one remaining bag. They were off to Hogwarts Hospital for Ill and Handicapped children.

Their mother would be working there now, and considering it was a few towns over from the old hospital, Harry was being transferred there.

He longed for the day he would be able to move in with his family like a normal child. He didn't understand why he couldn't, but he didn't mind it so much. Hermione would come visit him right after school, and she would spend the whole weekend there, sleeping over on Friday and Saturday nights. He always wondered why he looked nothing like his family (when they explained what they looked like to him), and why Hermione was the same age as him. He always just figured he was adopted, and chose not to bring it up.

-o-0-

A few hours later they arrived, and Harry got settled into his new home. It was a bigger room was this last place, and he had his own privet bedroom. There were no old people to stick the place up, and the nurses seemed really nice.

He settled in bed that night and his parents kissed him goodnight. Amelia looked over to her husband, David, and smiled. She knew that this was the best place for Harry. She had only taken the job when she found out how nice everyone was, and that she could bring Harry here.

"You'll start school tomorrow." Hermione said, and hugged Harry goodnight.

"School..." Harry whispered and smiled. A real school, it would be amazing.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Amelia said and kissed him on the head once more.

That night Harry dreamed sweet dreams, and tried to imagine what the people in his school would be like.

-o-0-

His school was attached to the hospital. There was only one classroom for children his age, but he was fine with that. Anyone his age who was able to learn was there, and they had plenty of fun. His teacher was named Professor Remus Lupin, a kind, simple man who favored Harry most of all. There was something strange about Lupin, almost as if Harry knew him, but he kept that to himself. A few years went by, and Harry continued to have Lupin as a teacher, for the man refused to leave his favorite class.

-o-0-

Hermione sat on the edge of Harry's bed, swinging her feet, and reading a book entitled A Single Rose. For such a young teen, she was incredibly fascinated by Marissa and Antonia's love affair. Harry sat behind her, leaning against his head bored, reading a book entitled The Chosen with his fingers. He had never been very religious, fore he had never been to church, but he was sure he didn't want to be Jewish after reading this book... at least not the kind of Jew Danny Saunders was, it seemed like too much work.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes?" he looked up, right past her shoulder.

"Do you believe in love?"

"Of course I do. I love you, don't I? And Mum, and Dad?"

"I mean true love, like boyfriend and girlfriend type love."

"I guess..." Harry had never really thought about it. What was the purpose of love anyway? He was perfectly okay without it.

Although... he did feel lonely sometimes. He didn't speak in class, he was scared, because no one else was blind. They could all see him, and he couldn't see any of them. Aside from his family, Nurse Sprout (a kind, plump woman) and Professor Lupin, Harry had never spoken to anyone. Not as long as he could remember, anyway.

"I do... it's so wonderful. One day we'll find the persons of our dreams, and live happily ever after. Isn't it so romantic?"

"If you say so." Harry laughed. He was a fourteen year old boy, he didn't get a damn about love.

-o-0-

There was a knock at Harry's door a few weeks later, and he made his way, familiarly, to it.

"Hello?" Harry questioned before opening the door.

"Hello, Harry, it's Doctor Snape, do you remember me?" a strong voice said on the other side of the door. He racked his mind for a memory of that voice, and found it. He unlocked the door and opened it slightly, before making his way back to his chair where he was reading.

"You've grown." the man stated plainly.

_Well, yes, it has been a few years. _Harry thought sarcastically.

"Ah, yes. They told me you don't talk much." Severus stated. "But you know, I have heard your voice before. I just thought I'd come and see how you were doing. I'm going to be working here now. Not with you... but I might see you around."

Harry didn't say anything, but continued to read his book.

"Well, then, I'd better be going. Goodnight." Snape stepped out. He'd done his good deed for the day.

"Would you like your tour now?" Amelia asked when she saw the raven haired man with the ponytail walk out of Harry's quarters.

"Yes." he said coldly.

"Well, we call this Gryffindor. It's where all of our fully aware, but physically challenged patients live." she guided him around the Red and Gold colored halls until the reached a door labeled _Ravencalw. _ "Here reside the Orphans." she whispered, fore most of the children were slipping. The colors were mostly blue in these quarters. Then they arrived in _Hufflepuff. _"This is the mentally challenged area." she explained. Apparently the mentally ill loved yellow. Finally they came to _Slytherin. _"Here's where you'll be working. "Those children who can't control their anger and other actions stay here."

"Humm..." Green and silver, two of his favorite colors. This was more like it. What was he getting himself into? He never did like children. He'd rather deal with grumpy adults with screwed up lives that were beyond repair. However, when Miverna called him, he couldn't help but beckon to his old friend's wishes.

"I'll show you to your quarters." Amelia said with a polite smile. He had promised to live at the hospital, in case a child ever need him at an odd hour. "Here you are." she took out a key and handed it to him.

"Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

"What's with the Potter boy?"

Her face fell.

"Please do not call him that. He thinks that his last name is Granger. We'll leave it that way."

"So you consider him your son?"

"I have to... no one else will."

"Then you love him as such?"

"Of course, as much as I love my own daughter."

"Children need love... or so I hear."

She caught a slight smile start to form at Severus' lips.

"I'm sorry that he won't talk to you."

"I'll get over it." he laughed coldly.

There sure was something odd about that doctor Snape, but it would be interesting having him around.

-o-0-

A few years passed, and Harry still stayed the same. One night in December, he sat on his bed, listening to a show on the tele, when there was a knock on the door. He expected it would be Hermione, so he flicked the tele off, and said "Come in!", cheerfully.

In walked someone with heavy footsteps and a strong, different yet oddly familiar smell. "Hermione..." he whispered in almost a whimper.

"Harry, it's Doctor Snape." Severus said and sat next to the boy in a cozy chair.

Harry relaxed, but didn't say anything.

"Your mother asked me to visit you."

Harry expressed a confused look, but that was all.

"She worried for you."

He shook his head.

"I'm a therapist, Harry." Severus explained. "I help people through music, art, herbs, psychology, you name it...I do it."

Harry shook his head disbelievingly. He didn't he a damned shrink!

"I'd like to help you."

He didn't need help.

"I want to help you."

He didn't need help.

"Will you let me help you?"

He most definitely didn't need help. _I thought he hated children, is that is? Is he here to torment me!?_ Harry reasoned in his mind.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

No answer.

"You don't have to answer, but I want to jog your memory on a few things."

Harry sighed and gave in, nodding.

"Do you remember anything before the age of three?"

Nothing.

"Do you remember seeing, Harry?"

His eyes shot up, and for the first time, Severus got a good look at them, and what he saw horrified him. Their amazing shade of emerald green was tainted by scar tissue. Not just any scar tissue, mind you, but it was carved into a shape. Hearts... two of them... one in each eye.

"Did you know about the hearts on your eyes."

He looked back down, ashamed of his eyes.

"Don't hide them, your eyes are smashing."

He closed his eyes tight.

"Do you know about your past?"

Nothing.

"Do you know who did this to you?"

Still nothing.

"You weren't born this way."

Harry opened his eyes again... he didn't know. Severus could tell.

"So then you don't remember the lunatic man who blinded you and killed your parents?"

_Great Severus, nice job..._ the man thought.

Harry looked up, fury in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... but you're fifteen, Harry, for God's sake... you had to find out sooner or later."

"Out..." Harry whispered.

"What?"

"OUT! GET OUT! NOW! MUM! MUM! DAD! HERMIONE! MUM!!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!" Harry screamed in a dark and troubled voice that never cracked nor softened.

It didn't scare Severus, nothing scared Severus anymore. He quietly left before Harry's 'family' came running into the room to calm the bloody teenager down.

_It's a start..._ Severus thought. _He knows now, and he spoke... sure, he was yelling... but it's a start. Once I gain his trust I can start trying to figure this kid out... and then I can go back to my peace of the detention center, where my real job is. _

Severus walked back to his corridors, not looking back, not realizing what he had done.

!$!$! So... what did you think? peeks an eye open Is it safe to come out? wipes brow Well... I kind of got this idea from the Fan Fiction "Canta In D"... the scar tissue is semi based off of that... but this is a different shape, and it has a deeper meaning. Also, the idea of him not talking is semi based off of it, but not so much to the same extreme. I'll explain more and give more credit to the author in later chapters... if you guys liked this one that is. Review!! Love Ambz !$!$!


	2. Conversations

"How are you feeling?" Hermione said, walking into Harry's room.

"I've been better." he sighed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"But I knew..."

"So did I..."

"But-"

"I knew deep down, I always knew deep down."

"I'm still sorry." a tear strolled down their cheek, and even though Harry couldn't see it, he sensed it. "Do you remember, then?"

"Not really..."

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"So... then you're happy with the way things are."

"Of course. I've been happy all of these years, the fact that we aren't related isn't going to change that." he gave her a quick smile and then said.

"I don't want to talk to that Snape character."

"Mum says he'll help you..."

"I don't need help, nor do I want it."

"Tell her that."

"You know I can't let her down..."

"Then go along with it, it won't harm you."

"I don't like them."

"Neither do I, but Mum says he's a nice man deep down."

"He _hates _kids! What's he doing working in a place like this!"

"I'd hardly call you a child."

"There are children here."

"True... well, Mum says that he's doing it for a friend."

"Yes, but... he didn't have to."

"And that's proof that he has a good heart!"  
"I still don't like him... everything about him... it's so dark, evil even!"

"Now, now Harry... don't judge someone before you get to know them."

"Hermione..." he said softly.

"Yes?"

"Can I see you?"

"Well, Harry, you already know what I look like."

"I haven't in a long time... please?"

"I suppose."

She moved closer to him and guided his hand to her face. Then he proceeded to 'look' at her. He felt her skin, her bones, she multiple features. He traced her eye brows with the tips of his delicate, soft fingers, and smoothed over her eyelids.

"Still as beautiful as ever." he commented.

"Thanks." she giggled.

"So, I see things are going smoothly hear?" Amelia commented as she walked into the room. Harry smiled.

"Of course, Mum... er... I mean..."

"Please, Harry, still call me Mum. I'm as much your mother as-"

"I know, I'm sorry." he reached his arms out, she calloused into them, embracing the boy who would always be her true son.

"Will you continue to see the doctor?" she asked a few minutes later when they finally let go.

"If you think it's best."

"Oh, I do." she sounded pleadingly. "I really, truly do."

"Then I will."

"Harry, you need to talk to him. And I mean _talk _not _yell_."

Harry smiled broadly. "Of course, Mum, of course."

Harry seemed for be thinking for some time, and then he closed his eyes.

"Is this why I haven't been able to live home?"

"We don't have custody of you, Harry."

"Then who does, and why haven't they come to visit me!" the anger rose in his voice.

"Y-your Godfather...but h-he's in jail." there was a pause while Harry took it in.

"A crook!? A bloody crook has custody over me!? And THAT'S why I haven't been able to come home with you guys over all of these years. Don't they know it would have been better for me!"

"Well, that... and, you needed to constantly be looked after when you were younger. And then, when you grew older, it was a home to you."

"You've kept me here on purpose!?"

"No! No, Harry... I would never. It's just... Sirius won't give over custody, and it would cost tons to fight him, and..."

"And what?"

"There's your safety."

"My safety?!"

"The man who murdered your parents, the man who blinded you, is still on the loose, Harry!"

Harry closed his eyes again and laid down. It was all so much to take in. It had been a few day since he had blow up on Snape, but he still wasn't used to it.

"I'm tired." he said. "Tell the doctor I'll see him when he's ready... but now I want to rest."

Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and Amelia did the same on his forehead.

"Goodnight, Harry." they said together, and walked out.

-o-0-

The next day, after school, Harry was sitting in his bed reading, when he heard a knock at the door. He knew it would be Snape. "Come in."

"Harry, look, I just want to say-"

"Save it." Harry said coldly, and then loosened up. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It's just... I knew all along, but having someone say it to me... well, it was a shock."

"You're talkative today." Severus commented.

"Well, Mum says it's the only way to help me."

"I see you're still calling her Mum."

"She's my mother, weather it's biological or not." Harry spat.

"I see..."

"What do you want from me? I don't feel like being interrogated today."

"Then I won't question you. I know that you have no recollection of what happened. We can... play a game or something instead."

"A game?" Harry sat up straighter.

"Yes, or we could simply talk, try to get to know each other. Or I can play for you."

"Play?"

"Music."

"Like what?"  
"Well, I play viola, and piano."

"Really?"

"Of course, what'd you expect, that I'd be some dried up old fool?"

"No... well, kind of." Harry laughed.

"I've brought some other things as well." Severus stated, rummaging through his things.  
"You said you help children through art. Well, I'm no child, and as you can tell, I'm blind."

"Art come in many forms, Harry. You don't have to see it."

"Oh... well, what do you want to do?"

"It's up to you. You're... mother... just wants you to open up a little. I'm here to help with that first, the truth about your past can wait until later."

"Okay, well... I've always loved music."

Severus smiled, but then he realized Harry couldn't see it, which was probably good. He didn't like showing off his happier side, even to the children he had to look after.

"Well then, shall it be viola or piano?"

"Your pick."

"This is about you Harry."

"Surprise me."

"Do you trust me to guide you somewhere?"

"I know this place like the back of my hand. Tell me where we're going and I can get there myself." Harry said bitterly.

"Fine, we're going to the lounge."

Harry stood and elegantly walked out of the room, down the hall way, and into a very fancy, beautiful dining hall. Severus followed him the whole way, and watched as the boy walked right over to the piano, and sat on it's bench.

"You're a smart boy."

"It's obvious, it's the only piano in the whole building, and you wouldn't need to leave the room to play the viola." Harry said, caressing the side of the black baby grand.

Severus walked over and sat next to him, being careful not to touch the other. Harry leaned in close to him and whispered, "Are there others in the room?"

"No." Severus said with some confusion.

Harry leaned out and rested his hands in his lap.

"Good." he said a little more loudly. "Play for me."

"Very well."

Snape started out with a few scales to warm his fingers up, and then racked his memory for a happy song that would cheer Harry up. Happy? Who was he trying to kid...he didn't know any of those! Well, he'd have to make one up. He'd taken a few Music Theory classes in high school and college, he knew the happier chords. He quickly came up with a melody and-

"Well, get on with it!" Harry said impatiently.

Snape growled, and tried to keep his cool. He played a few opening chords, and hesitantly played out the melody in a few different octaves. Along the way, he came up with a harmony, and a counter-melody. He ended a few minutes later for a nice whole-tone scale, and a finishing chord.

"That was nice." Harry commented.

"Thanks."

"Even if you did just make it up."

"Y-you could tell?"

"It was a bit... play by play." Harry laughed.

"Well, I tried my best. I didn't want you to depress you with all of the music I know."

"I still liked it."

Severus noticed a slight smile for a split second on Harry's lips.

"I think I'd like to talk now." Harry said, and stood up, motioning for Severus to follow him to the sofa that was on the other side of the lounge.

"About what?" Severus asked. He sat facing the younger man, and looked at him intently.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, I think it better that you get to know me, actually, you need to trust me to be able to receive help."

"My Mum trusts you, does she not?"

"I suppose..." Severus said unsurely.

"Then I trust you... in the least, but it's still there."

"Then, might I get to know you?"

"Shoot."

Severus thought for a minute. There were so many questions swarming in his head. So much he wanted to know about this mysterious boy. Why did he care so much? He didn't care... well, of course he did...but that was his job! Harry was just such a...mystery. Severus didn't like mysteries! He was one who liked to solve them. Therefore, he decided getting to know everything he could about the boy would help.

"I have an idea. I'll ask a question, you answer it...and then I'll answer the same question. And then you ask a question, and I'll and answer it, and then you will...and so on."

"Sounds like fun."

Severus liked this technique...he liked to get to know his patients, even if they were bratty, spoiled teenagers. Spoiled? ...he didn't mean that one. How could Harry be spoiled? His parents were murdered, his relatives didn't want him, his Godfather was in jail, he was blind and hunted... no, he wasn't spoiled.

"Okay, so, Harry... what's your favorite type of book? I know you read a lot."

"I like to read about... well, don't pick fun at it, but I like to read romance novels!"

Severus held back a laugh.

"Now you answer it."

"I enjoy books that will broaden my mind... intellectual books."

"That sounds boring..."

"That's your opinion. Now it's your turn to ask."

"What's your favorite type of music?"

"Classical, Baroque even. I only listen to instrumental music, and usually only if it's in the Devil's interval or chords... unless it's in Church modes of course..." he drowned out, when he realized that Harry had no clue what he was talking about.

"I like instrumental music too... but modern. I listen to a lot of soundtracks."

"John Williams?"

"How'd you know?"

"I saw some of your CDs near your bed... he's a brilliant man. What's your favorite movie soundtrack by him?"

"I like the Star Wars soundtracks."

"Really? I wasn't expecting that. Some of the songs are... well, on the more depressing side."

"Yes, but not all of them, and besides, if Darthvader was after you, you'd be hearing some depressing songs too!" Harry let out a genuine laugh. "And yourself?"

"Same... some of his best works... although, I'd have to say that 'Hymn to the Fallen' off of the Saving Privet Ryan soundtrack is also golden."

"Do you like war?"

"I... am... a veteran." Severus put it simply.

"Of what war?"

"...the one that gave you that scar." Severus whispered, and watched as Harry lifted his hand and traced his lightening bolt shaped scar with his fingertips.

"...for what side?" Harry said in a quiet, panicked voice.

"If you are afraid that I am an evil person, Harry... I most certainly am not. That's all you need to know."

"What's your favorite color?" Harry asked, continuing the game, and changing the subject.

"Black... most surly, black." Severus said and then frowned. "You can not answer that question back."

"Well sure I can... green."

"Green?"

"I may not remember seeing it... but I know I have before... and everyone always compliments on my eyes... how green they are, how beautiful they are. I'm sure green must be an excellent color." Harry smiled.

"Green... well, yes, your eyes are very prominent." he took a moment to admire their beauty, and then mentally slapped himself.

"What's black like?"

"It's...well..." Severus thought for a moment. "It's what you see all of the time."

"Oh, really? I like black then."

"I would think that you wouldn't like it." Severus noted.

"It's what I'm used to, why wouldn't I like that?"

"Point taken. Would you like to go back to your room now? It's almost time for your dinner."

"Will you stay and eat with me?"

"W-what? Well, if that's what you'd like, sure, thank you."

Harry smiled and lead the way back. "Hermione has a book club meeting at her school, that's why I asked you to stay. She usually eats with me... but she'll be missing the usual dinner time tonight." Harry explain, sensing Severus' confusion.

Severus used Harry's phone to call the kitchen's and requested to have his own dinner delivered to Harry's quarters.

They sat in silence until the food arrived, and Harry slowly ate.

"No meat, I see." Severus noted.

"You don't have any either, I can't smell any."

"You're a smart boy... yes, well... after the war, well... I've seen too much blood in my days, I don't want blood on my hands anymore... death and corpses of anytime are not to my fancy. Dead animals included..." he let out a small nervous chuckle.

"Yes..." Harry drifted off in his own thoughts. "I was raised this way... well, since the Granger's found me anyway."

"Do you like being a vegetarian?"

"Vegan." Harry corrected. "It's not so bad. It's what I'm used to."

"Aren't you tired of being used to things?"

"I don't like change."

"You changed for me."

"What do you mean?" Harry stopped eating and turned towards the direction Severus' voice was coming from.

"You talk to me. I know you don't like to talk to people."

"My Mum trusts you, so I do."

"As you said... as you said."

They ate the rest in silence and then Severus played Harry a quick song on his Viola before departing. They were making progress, and that's all that mattered.

Amelia smiled as she saw Doctor Snape exit her son's room with the beginnings of a smile on his face. She was doing the right thing... for once.

!$!$! Yay! Chapter two... I'm proud of this story for some reason... I hope I cleared a few things up... thanks for reading! Oh, and that story was called "Canon in D" not "Cantata in D" sorry! lol I got my musical terms mixed up... Review!!! Love, Ambz !$!$!


	3. News and Memories

!$!$! Whoa...when I woke up this morning I had all kinds of reviews! Thanks! Okay, to answer your questions... Snape didn't realize what he had done, because he's Snape... he's cold-hearted and he was only thing about himself... but that will change! I got the idea of Harry being blind from "Canon in D" the story that inspired me to write this. The romance... I'm not exactly sure when I want that to start. The story has to progress first. There are a lot of hidden plots in here, that I haven't even begun to explain yet. As to the magic... it's totally AU, at least for now. I was thinking about MAYBE giving in a little and letting a bit of magic towards the end... but I don't want to ruin the AUness of it. LoL As to the hearts, they were Xs in the other story... but the hearts in this story will have a deeper meaning that will come up in the plot later on, keep that in mind! Well... here it goes! !$!$!

"Hey, Harry. How was your day?" Hermione asked, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek. She'd just gotten back from book club, and had a sandwich in hand for a quick dinner.

"Well, good I suppose. School wasn't all that great, but afterwards, Doctor Snape came in and we talked."

"That's great! Did you play nice?" she laughed.

"Yes... I was as polite as possible."

"Good doggy, now what did you two do?"

"He played for me... piano and viola. He's wonderful at it. You should hear sometime."

"Harry, when are you just going to take up lessons?"

"I told you, Hermione, I can't."

"Well sure you can! If I deaf person can compose music, then a blind person can surly play!"

"But... I'd feel uncomfortable. They'd laugh at me."

"No they wouldn't, because I'd beat them up." she teased and took a bite of her sandwich. "I'm sure you could ask Doctor Snape!"

Harry thought on it a moment, but then dismissed it... that would mean spending more time with the interrogating man!

"Where you okay without me at dinner?"

"Believe it or not, 'Monie, I'm not addicted to you! I can spend a few minutes away from you!" he laughed and then said, "Snape stayed with me through dinner."

"At least you weren't alone. And hey, I remember a little boy who would throw a fit if I wasn't right next to him every second of the day." she teased, although it was true.

"What can I say, I've grown up."

"Indeed... indeed." Hermione seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, so Harry felt around on his desk to find where he'd left his book, and started reading.

A few minutes later, when Hermione was finished her sandwich, she laid down next to Harry on his bed and asked him to read to her.

"Okay, well, it's called The Trill of Victory..." he wrapped an arm around her and coiled it up far enough to hold his book, while his other hand ran over the Braille. After a while of reading he spoke "He bent his head and kissed her bare shoulder. She slipped her arms beneath his again and gave him a hard, urgent hug, wanting to feel his weight pressing down on her again." he read, his fingers continued to go while his mouth nearly dropped, his eyes went wide, and he threw the book across the room. "Gross! A good story gone dirty..."

"Don't you just hate when that happens." Hermione said, but if Harry could have only seen her eyes at that moment, he would have known she wanted to hear the rest. Perhaps it was her obsessive need to finish every book she starts, or maybe it was more.

"Now I'm going to have some really horrible images in my head for the rest of the night."

"Oh come on, Harry, it couldn't have been that bad."

If she only knew.

"Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm tired, you can stay if you want, but I don't want to bore you with my sleeping." he smiled and rolled over, cuddling into the blankets.

Hermione stayed at his side, watching him rest, until he was asleep. She noticed that he still slept with his Jaguar. He looked so... peaceful.

-o-0-

"Who can tell me the answer to number three?" Professor Lupin asked. Harry scanned his fingers quickly over the question in his 'special' textbook, and then raised his hand at lightening speed.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Lupin said, a bit of a laugh playing at his lips.

"The answer is Alexander Hamilton!" Harry said proudly.

"Correct you are, Mr. Potter." Lupin smiled brightly, Harry surely was the brightest in the class, they hadn't even gone over anything about Alexander Hamilton, he was just seeing the extent of their knowledge. _Harry must be studying outside of class_, Lupin thought to himself.

Suddenly someone came running into the room, crying. Harry was confused, he didn't recognize the sobs. What was going on?

"Remus, Remus my dear! Turn on the tele, turn on the news!" It was Professor Trelawny, the overly dramatic Astronomy teacher. Harry was glad he didn't have her. He relaxed, she was probably freaking out over nothing.

"What ever is the matter?" Lupin said, turning on the television.

_"There's been an escape today out of Azkaban Prison. Three followers of the 'Dark Lord' as Tom Riddle was once known as, have broken out. There is no word yet on the actually whereabouts of Tom Riddle himself, but officials believe there is a connection between him, the escapees, the attack on the Drusley family. It just so happens that Petunia Drusley is the only sister of one Lily Potter, who was murdered by Tom Riddle some fifteen years ago."_

"Enough!" Remus screamed at the murmuring students as he ran to turn off the tele. "Class is dismissed!" he ran over to Harry and kneeled in front of him. "Harry, are you okay?"

A single tear rolled down Harry's cheek. This Tom Riddle was who murdered his parents. Tom Riddle was the one who made him blind. Tom Riddle did this to him! He started to shake, more tears came. He still didn't remember his parents, but the Drusleys.... he remembered something about them.

"Would you like me to walk you back to your quarters, Harry? I'll get your mother." Remus asked, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy.

Harry nodded and stood up. Remus kept an arm around Harry's shoulder to stable the boy, and walked him to his quarters.

"Harry! HARRY!" Amelia ran over to Harry and engulfed him in a hug, planting kisses all over his face.

"I assume you heard?" Remus whispered.

"Yes..." Amelia began to weep too. She knew this could only mean trouble.

Remus helped the two into Harry's room and gave them both a hug before making his way out, and contacting Severus.

-o-0-

__

There was a knock on the door, Amelia let go of Harry's hand and went to answer it.

"Severus, I was hoping you'd come by!"

"Lupin asked me to." he spit the other man's name out like venom.

"He's sleeping, but if you'd please come in and have some tea, I'll wake him."

"There's no need to wake the boy."

"He needs someone to talk to, someone who can help him. He said he remembered something, I think that's traumatizing him more than the news is!"

"Fine, I take my tear black, two sugars." he commanded and stepped in, pushing past Amelia and walking over to a chair near Harry's bed. He put his viola case down and shifted through his briefcase.

"Harry, Harry, wake up dear." Amelia whispered softly in the boy's ear. She brushed his cheek gently as his eyes fluttered open.

"Yes?" Harry asked softly, and stretched a little.

"Doctor Snape is here to talk to you."

"Oh..." Harry seemed disappointed, but sat up anyway.

Amelia handed Severus his tea, and sat quietly in the corner, sipping her own.

"How goes it, Harry?" Severus asked, moving closer to the boy, with a stack of papers in his hands. Harry mumbled an 'Okay.' and rubbed the dry tears off of his face. Severus turned around and noticed that Amelia was still there. "Do you mind?" he spat towards her.

She narrowed her eyes at him and said "I'll be in my office if you need me, Harry." and walked over to kiss his forehead before leaving.

"Why couldn't she have stayed?"

"I don't like a watchful eye behind my back." Severus said calmly, trying to keep his patients. "Now, would you like to know what I've looked up on your past? Or should we fast forward to your tantrum, and I can walk out now."

"I want to know."

"Good... well then. It says here that your full name is Harold James Potter." he stopped to laugh and continued "Born to James Harold Potter... oh how original," he spat, "and Lillian Rebecca Evans." he took out a picture of them and began describing them to Harry. "Your father is almost the exact replica of you. Messy black hair, the same features... he has glasses, which you also had at the young age of three... until you were blinded, because you obviously don't need them anymore." he noticed that he was rambling and cleared his throat before continuing. "He does, however, have blue eyes. You have your mothers eyes, but that's all. She's lean and tall, as tall as your father, which is quiet tall for a woman. She has strawberry blonde hair, a very beautiful young mother if I may say so myself. You, too, are in the photo. You as a young baby, all bundled up. All that is visible is a furry black head... one free of any scar." he whispered softly and brushed his fingers over the spot on the photo where Harry's scar would be less than a year later.

He looked up at Harry and saw the troubled look on the boy's face. _Come on Severus, the boy needs sympathy, you know how to be nicer than this... dig deep down!_ He thought to himself.

"Then you moved in with your only living family, fore Sirius was on the run, and would soon be placed in jail. Vernon Marcus Drusley and Petunia Eloise Evans allowed you into their home, but only under strong influence of a threat by Headmaster Dumbledore of your parents' old school, Hogwarts Boarding School... which is down the street, and no, it's not a coincidence that it has the same name as this hospital. They were funded by the same person. Your Aunt and Uncle had a child who was just under your age at the time, Dudley Douglas Drusley."

Harry winced.

"Is that was you remembered? Is it about Dudley?"

"Yes..." Harry whispered.

"Would you like to share?"

"Okay... well... it wasn't much, but when I heard my family's names on the tele, it kind of triggered something in my mind. It frightened my, but at the same time.... well, it proved that I really have seen before, and for the first time in as long as I can remember, I actually _saw_ someone!"

Severus smiled a bit, it did warm his heart a tad bit to see a breakthrough like this. "Go on."

"Only... well, it was a bad memory. I saw my Aunt and Uncle shoving me around... then I had a tray, and I was carrying it around, giving them glasses to drink from. And then..." he gulped. "Dudley was hitting me, hard... punching me, hurting me... I was only three..." he stopped. "That's it."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am now."

"It could have been worse." Snape said, trying to sound reassuring, but if anything, it sounded threatening.

"Thanks... I guess." Harry squirmed a bit.

"Now, do you want to hear more about your case?"  
"Yes."

Severus shuffled through some more papers, and continued. "Okay, well, Tom Riddle, known as the 'Dark Lord', also had another name. A name that people were scared to speak of, because he caused so much pain in everyone. I, on the other hand, am not afraid of him, nor anything else. Therefore, I will tell you that he goes by the name of Voldemort." he paused. Harry didn't move, his breathing was regular, everything seemed fine. This indicated one of two things. Either the boy didn't remember anything about Voldemort, or the name had never troubled him, even as a small child. "He caused terror to many, killing those who he believe unfit... kind of like Hitler... and eventually, those who got in his way. He did, and still does, have many followers, called Death Eaters, they wear hooded robes when they murder. He carves a symbol into each followers arm... over and over and over again..." he paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "Those marks are called the Dark Mark, and it consists of a skull and snake... many people are scared of them, because they would paint the mark on some potential victims homes before they attacked."

"Why was he after my parents? Where they unworthy, or in his way?"

"Well... both from what I've read. Your father wasn't unworthy, apparently, but he did communicate with those who were, and he married your mother, who was unworthy."

"What makes a person 'unworthy'?" Harry asked. "And what would I be considered?"

"No one really knows, there are a few things that people think could be the case... looks, money, jobs... etcetera... but, no one really knows for sure. He has a twisted mind, Harry. Even his Death Eaters don't know the truth about him, they just do whatever he tells them to... or they'd be next." he took another deep breath. "I think that's enough information for you to handle today, would you like to talk about other things? I could play for you. Or, I could leave, if you'd like."

"I'd like to talk. I liked getting to know you. So, back to our little game. How old are you?"

"I'll be thirty in a few months."

"Ah, getting old." Harry laughed. "And I assume you know how old I am."

"Indeed." Severus tried not to get angry at the old joke. "What would you like to do once you've graduated and such?"

"I'm not sure. I've never given it any thought at all. I suppose I'd like to do something that's fun. Where I'm not stuck in the same place all the time. I've been stuck inside in one place for too long. What about you? Is this what your dream was?"

"Not exactly."

"Do tell." Harry sat up, ready for a story... or a good laugh.

"Well..." Severus blushed a little, and he was glad that Harry could not see it. "I once wanted to be a famous artist, traveling around the world, drawing all of the beautiful scenery, getting paid millions of pounds. Then I would buy a large home, with a beautiful yard, and I'd grow a garden. There would be large fences and vines to hide my home from the neighbors, I like to live securely... alone... basically. It would have been wonderful. But, the way things went... my life led to this. And now I live in Slytherin, and help out stupid teenagers, and-"

Harry was cracking up.

"What!?" Severus demanded.

"Well, it's just that." he made out through laughs. He wiped a tear from his eye, and calmed down before continuing. "Such a beautiful dream from such a cold hearted man." he started cracking up again.

"I don't have to take this!" Severus stood and gathered his things.

"Don't leave!" Harry stood up and made his way towards the sound of Severus shoving his papers into his briefcase. "Please, I'd like to talk more." he reached out, found the older man's shoulder, and rested his hand on it.

"One more word about that and I'll-"

"Threat taken!" Harry smiled and made his way back to his bed, where he sat, waiting for his Doctor to come back to his seat.

They talked for some time, about different meaningless things.

Soon it was time for dinner, and Hermione walked in. She walked over and kissed Harry's cheek before sitting next to him on his bed. Severus stood to leave.

"Please stay, you can have dinner with us." Harry said.

"I prefer to eat alone." he made his way to the door, and then turned back. "It was nice speaking with you today, Mr. Potter, I'll see you in a few days, oh, and Miss. Granger, it was nice seeing you again."

He departed, leaving a stunned Harry behind. He had called him Mr. Potter... he most definitely wasn't used to that. It was all so much to handle, that he was glad Snape had chosen to stop the information for now. However, he had a lot to think about... what with Tom Riddle, the 'unworthy' thing... and Dudley. _Maybe Mum was right, I am protected here. But... by the summer I'll be seventeen, a grown man, and I won't be able to stay here anymore. What then?_

"Harry?" Hermione snapped him out of his thoughts. "Are you okay?"

"I will be, Hermione. I'm already a ton better now that you're here." he smiled and her and reached up, cupping her hand in his. "Thanks sis."

Something triggered Hermione to frown. Things were changing, for sure. But the one thing Hermione to change, hadn't.

!$!$! Well.. the plot is thickening! I was like super tired writing this, so I hope it makes sense... review? Thanks! Love Ambz !$!$!


End file.
